User blog:AustinDR/Top 8 Animated Villains from Children's Shows
1. Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls): As I had mentioned before, Gravity Falls is my absolute favorite show. Originally a being of pure chaos who inflicted an apocalypse on his home dimension, Bill was introduced in the season one episode "Dreamscapers" when he was summoned by Li'l Gideon as an attempt of getting the deed to the Mystery Shack. Bill is a one-eyed, triangular creature with a black top hat and a bow tie. Bill is referred to as a Dream Demon, though in actuality, he's more akin to a cosmic horror out of H. P. Lovecraft's works. In Weirdmageddon 3, Bill explains that his original dimension was two dimensional, which drove him crazy. After "liberating" his dimension, he was intending on doing the same thing to the Earth, though he really only wanted another playground. Bill is manipulative, having spent centuries trying to fulfill his plan. He finally succeeds in "Dipper and Mabel v. The Future" in which he tricked a saddened Mabel into giving him the Dimensional Rift; he then inflicts an attack on Gravity Falls which he dubs "Weirdmageddon." As the episodes continued on, Bill acquires several god-like powers, to the point that he effortlessly vaporizes Time Baby and the Time Police. While comedic, Bill never fails to remind us that he can be serious when he wants to. The series finale actually had him come off as legitamently terrifying when he threatens to brutally murder Dipper and Mabel if Stanford didn't give him the equation on how to remove the forcefield around Gravity Falls so that he could take "Weirdmageddon" world wide. 2. Toffee (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil): I haven't actually watched most of this cartoon, but when I did watch a few episodes of the series, I had taken an interest in Toffee. Toffee is a lizard man dressed in a sharp business suit who becomes a "evil efficiency expert" for Ludo's army. Toffee talks smoothly as evidenced by him manipulating Ludo into hiring him, and when he effortlessly gets Ludo's men to turn against him. Toffee is a mysterious character in that we don't really fully understand why he wants Star's wand destroyed. Several theories had arisen which had stated that he was most likely a descendant of the monsters who were massacred during the battles that came to be known as Mewdipendence Day, but it's ambiguous for now. Toffee was seemingly killed off towards the last episode of season 1 when the wand exploded in his face, but it seems as though this was a part of his plan as evidenced by the smile on his face. Toffee is voiced by Michael C. Hall, who is otherwise known for his role as Dexter Morgan in the Showtime television series DEXTER. 3. Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog): I loved Courage the Cowardly Dog when I was a child. The show, if you aren't aware, was about a dog named Courage who lived in the Middle of Nowhere with his elderly owners Eustace and Muriel. Bizarre occurences befall on the house, and it's up to Courage to save his home. Each epsiode usually had a monster to come in to cause trouble for the Bagges, and once that problem's solved, they never appear again. However, there is one character that everyone remembers; Katz. Katz is a tall, red cat who serves as Courage's archenemy. Katz is a well-spoken conman who sets up fake businesses to lure in victims. Once he does this, he murders his customers for no other reason than for the sheer joy of it. It's heavily implied that the Bagges were one of the few who had actually managed to escape this insane cat's clutches. Katz is known to engage in games with Courage as a means of furthering the poor dog's pain, and if that fails, he usually resorts to trying to strangle Courage with his bare hands. Another memorable trait concerning Katz is that he has a theme that plays whenever he's on screen. It's a slow, sinister beat, which further solidifies how much of a serious threat Katz is. 4. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants): The one defining trait of Plankton is his various attempts at stealing the Krabby Patty formula out of jealousy of Krabs' success. Plankton also has dreams of grandeur in that he is the supreme ruler of the Earth (or the ocean in this case) with aspirations of making all of the Bikini Bottomites his mindless slaves. Plankton has a computer wife known as Karen whose ideas he usually takes credit for, but it's clear that he does value her. In "Friend or Foe," it was revealed that Plankton used to be best friends with Mr. Krabs, but they let the Krabby Patty come between their friendship. Plankton usually gets SpongeBob and Patrick to help him with his various plots, knowing how simple-minded they are. Despite his big dreams, he's ironically smaller than your finger. Though he is all talk. 5. Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yander): Another show that I hadn't fully watched, but it makes for a funny watch every now and then. Lord Dominator, as the name implies, conquered countless planets throughout the series, and is greatly feared by Wander, who usually tries to make everyone his friend through the power of love. The writers of the show pulled a Samus on us by revealing that Lord Dominator was actually a female alien who had the same bubbly attitude that Wander had. Unlike Wander, however, Dominator revels in being evil, ultimately intending to destroy the entire galaxy for no other reason than to enjoy the carnage that would ensue. Much like Bill, while she is comedic, she never fails to emphasize how much of a threat she could be. 6. Mojo Jojo and HIM (The Powerpuff Girls): Mojo Jojo was originally Professor Utonium's pet chimpanzee who indirectly ends up creating the titular girls when he caused Utonium to crash into a flask of Chemical X. Mojo gets caught in the explosion, and he mutates into the highly intelligent ape that we know today. Mojo is known for his Japanese accent in which he would talk at extremely fast pace as well as reiterating what he had previously. He spends most of his day trying to take over the world, though he does succeed in an anniversary special. HIM is a mysterious being who is heavily implied to be Satan. HIM was a cross dressing red entity whose voice changes from a soft whisper to a thundering tone. Unlike most villains who commit crimes either to get money, or world domination, HIM only wanted to break the girls simply because he's evil. He always attempts to pit the girls against each other, and shows pure anger out of being bested several times. Unlike the other antagonists HIM could really only be defeated by playing his own games against him. Even then, he's never completely gone, and will resume with his plan again at some point. 7. The Beast (Over the Garden Wall): The Beast is an enigmatic creature who haunts the woods of the Unknown. The Beast drives hapless travelers to the Unknown to despair, which turns them into Edelwood trees which he cuts down and converts into an oil to be poured into his lantern, which contains his soul. The Beast usually appears to be glowing eyes appearing to glow in the darkness, and he also has a deep monotonous voice which he uses to sing to his victims in order to throw them into despair. He tricks the Woodsman into helping him gather wood for his lantern by claiming that his daughter's soul was within the lantern, though this comes to be his undoing when the Woodsman blows the lantern out, thus killing him. 8. The Lich (Adventure Time): The Lich is an undead sorcerer that expresses disdain for all life. Thousands of years ago, the Lich was created as a byproduct during the fallout of the Grat Mushroom War, which wounded up destroying a huge majority of life on Earth. In each of the Lich's appearances, he attempts to find several ways to end all life. What makes the Lich an intimidating villain is how unfettered he is when it comes to his goals. He even allows himself to be humiliated a few times mostly so that he could be given information that could potentially bring him a step further in his plans. He has a deep, monotonous voice that is honestly hypnotizing. His voice makes it seem that all hope is truly lost. Category:Blog posts